Mental Struggles
by KanyonPuppet
Summary: Well...this is my first story, so it's gonna be about none other than Kankuro. I'm also making a romance with Sakura. Please don't hate it too much. KanSaku rated M for language, gore. PLEASE R
1. Prologue

Music blared loudly in his headphones as a desperate attempt to distract himself from the anxiety that was breaking down his mind. His body was shaking uncontrolably, and tears wouldn't stop streaming from his eyes. He always hated to cry, even his mother used to pick on him crying. This time he was all alone, which is the way he thought was better. He began to indistinctly talk to hmself saying "It's ok," and his voice trembled with his body. He slowly stroked hios arm for comfort, but it was useless and he knew it. Then, in the chaos that was causing him to lose control, he saw her, he did not know who she was but he did reconize the village symbol. Slowly the storm started to subside in his mind. he sat there, eyes wide in shock, how can someone I don't know,or even knows me stop my mental death. I must talk to her or at least see her. 

The next morning he got his gear together and went to start on his way to her village, but Gaara was in the door and in the way.  
"Move aside Gaara, I'm going out." Kankuro said.  
"But where are you going with Karasu and Kuroari"  
"Where do I not go with them, and why does it matter"  
"You aren't acting like normal-" Gaara's words were cut short "Since when is anyone here normal?!" he said pushing Gaara to the side as he stormed out of the house. Even as he left he couldn't help but disagree with what he was doing with going to the village with no information, nor knowing if she was even in the village, he decided to remained conceiled until he found her.

He was jittery and clumsy the whole way to the village. What the fuck is wrong with me?, he thought to himself as he fell from yet another branch. As he caught himself he noticed a girl collecting herbs, it was her! Before he could even speak he saw another, from the grass village. The intruder revieled a kunai while Kankuro unwraped Kuraori. Kankuro smirked as he decided to use his new technique. Without the grass nin knowing Kankuro was there Kuraori landed in front of him, but before the nin could react Kuroari's belly unlatched and opened. Blue chakra strings gripped all over the nin and pulled him inside of Kuroari. As Kankuro quickly moved his fingers, twin scythe blades appeared on each side of the puppet, and in an instant the blades crossed paths and blood oozed out of Kuroari shortly after a quick death cry. Of course the girl heard the dying nin and ran over there only to see the puppet disapear into the trees and blood trail behind him.

_Shit_. He thought to himself,_ I didn't want to be discovered this early_. At that time a kunai was flying at his head. "Ahh," the weapon caught the edge of his left ear. "Who are you?!" yelled Sakura. _Mother fucker_, he ran through the trees to get home. _He noticed that she didn't follow, did she see that it was me?_ _No, I was too well hidden for her to see_. He went home and made up a story about a dog attacking him so that his nosey sister Temari wouldn't know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys, this is my first story and I would really appreciate reviews and advice.**


	2. Chapter 1: New friends with old memories

**Hey, this is years later when Kankuro's puppets are destroyed and he is badly poisoned.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes started slowly to open, and everything he saw was a big blur. He could see colors but never has he not been able to see when shapes ended. A sudden burst of fear came over him with his last memory of being poisoned. He grunted as he sat up and swung his arms wildly to ward away anything that might be near him. Something grabed his wrist as he swung,

"Hey, you need to settle down and rest, I promise your safe."

This voice was very comforting and he knew it, but didn't know who it was. A hand gentlely pushed his chest to make him lay back down on the table. He was so weak at this point even the lightest push would over power him.

"I can't see, who is this?" he asked almost demandingly.

"It's ok I'm Sakura, one of Naruto's teammates.

"You got messed up pretty bad, accually I just recently got the last of the poison out of you."

He couldn't believe that the girl that he hasn't said more than two words to has saved his life twice, and she was here with him. He felt as if nothing could bad happen as he drifted off to a much needed slumber. When he finally reawoke Gaara, Temari, and Sakura were standing around talking about different things.

"Oh, hey he's wakeing up," Temari stated as she saw his eyes start to open. He groaned and his bones creaked and poped as he sat up.

"Hey, lay down. You don't need to move right now." Sakura advised.

"I'll do as I please." Kankuro replied as he proped his back against the wall.

"You were always stupid," his sister snaped.

"Well, at least I got the looks in the family," he smirked as he saw his sister get almost blind with fury. Gaara turned towards the door,

"Temari, we're leaving. Now!" Gaara said while walking out of the door, and Temari followed. Now Kankuro and Sakura were alone in the room, he could tell that Gaara and Temari found out about his crush at some point and left early on purpose.

"So are you feeling any better?" she said trying to start a conversation.

"Eh...I've been worse," He was lieing and she could tell.

"Well, I have wanted to see you again, just not in this situation." Slightly blushing when she spoke.

"Yeah well I owe you for saving my life."

"No, a long time ago you had saved mine. The day you killed that grass nin and I threw the kunai at you."

"Oh , yeah I kinda remember that." Which was anouther lie and he though about that night every day.


End file.
